


Clones of the Avengers

by ScreamQween



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, cloning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: Hydra can't keep their terrible plans to themselves and clone the Avengers. The problem? They're teenagers (posted from a previous account)





	1. Chapter 1

"So let me get this straight, HYDRA took our DNA and used it to create clones of us?" Steve asked the Latina woman gently. She nodded and said" They treated them like animals, I couldn't stand it so I took them out but it's only a matter of time before they're found" She reached into her bag and pulled out files. "Listen lady why can't you take them away further from where they are now" Tony questioned. She just opened the first file to reveal a boy with bright red hair and blue eyes. "This is James, he's strong, nimble, and fast. He is Captain America and Black Widow's son"

At the sound of their names, Steve and Natasha exchanged glances before looking back at the woman. This information was indeed... shocking.  
"Wait, wait, hold up. How did they even get DNA from us? Let alone of Black Widow of all people?", Sam asked, voicing the concern that no one else wanted or was brave enough to bring up.

"When HYDRA infiltrated SHIELD they made off with your DNA, and used it to create a child" The woman, Lana, whispered and pulled out her phone to show the red-head teen training against a HYDRA agent.

"Of course that would have been the perfect time to collect DNA from us.", Bruce mumbled softly. "How many of these kids are there?" "Seven of them. Different ages, powers, all that jazz. We just... we didn't want those kids to go through any more pain than they should. They don't deserve that. They're innocent. They..."

"Deserve a home.", Sam finished, looking through one of the files, this one catching his eyes because he saw that his DNA was used for this one. 'Elijah Bradley' was what he read. "How could HYDRA do this? To kids?!" "They're heartless, that's why. I know.", Bucky growled, on the same boat. He knew how it felt when your freedom is taken from you and you're twisted into some... weapon."

"Where are they?" Steve asked Lana. He was eager to meet his son, god that word so foreign to him. "They're in motel, if they haven't burned it down by now"

"I guess our genes isn't the only thing they got from us, huh?", Clint teased, lightening the mood.  
"Oh yes. When we saved them from HYDRA, we told them to let loose, be themselves. I guess they really took it to heart. They're troublemakers, but they're sweethearts.", Lana smiled. "I'm glad we saved them."  
"Same here. I think Fury wouldn't mind if they came to live with us here.", Tony voiced, already thinking about how he should decorate rooms.  
"It's best we train them, take care of them, and the whole she-bang since they are made from our DNA.", Pietro grinned, excited to have found out there is another speedster.  
"I'm glad to see you're taking this well."  
"We are a bit upset at the suddenness of this, but... the kids don't need resentment from us. They share our blood, it's high time they get a family.", Wanda added.

A little while later, the team was at an intact motel, where Lana knocked on a door, and a girl with raven hair and blue eyes. Those same eyes widened when she saw Clint but she pulled Lana into a hug and said" You actually found the avengers?!"

Lana nodded, hugging her back. "I did. And they welcome all of you to the Tower."  
At those words, one male, a tall well muscled blond, looked up. "Are... are you serious?"  
"We are. We read your files, not meaning to pry into your secrets or anything, and found out what HYDRA has done. We don't believe you should go through anymore of that.", Bruce answered with a small smile.  
"We want to protect you.", Natasha declared, her eyes meeting with a redhead's... James. Something in her hardened, and not in a bad way.  
"You really want us to live with you?", another smaller boy, almost an exact copy of Pietro, but clad in green.  
"Of course.", the older speedster grinned. "We would enjoy that."  
"We can be a handful.", a dark skinned, bald male deadpanned. Sam stepped up, hands on his hips.  
"We're a handful, too. I think we can manage."

"Don't think you can manage Skarlet" "Say that to my face Eli" a tall well-muscled girl growled. "Bring it blood-girl!" Two seconds later Eli was on the floor winded and Skarlet was texting. "Who's kid is she?" Wanda looked at her file and snorted. "She's Wade's"

"Wade? As in Wade Wilson? Deadpool?", Clint questioned. Lana nodded. "Shouldn't be a surprise really. He's DNA is everywhere." "Ew.", Wanda frowned. "No, as in his blood. That he once was part of this organization that placed him under the experiment that made him Deadpool."

"Ah." "Yup." "I can't believe that we actually have... kids. It's scary, but exciting.", Sam admitted, helping Eli to his feet who welcomed it. "Yeah. It's so weird you have a kid, birdbrain.", Bucky teased. "Kiss my a--" "None of that you two.", Steve scowled.

"Не ожидайте, что я буду все мягким и прочным" A young boy with dark brown hair snarked. "Billy a.k.a Wiccan, dna of Wanda and Clint" Lana explained. "What'd he say?"  
"Don't expect me to be all mushy and stuff" Skarlet translated.

"No, it's okay. We don't expect it. Well, I don't.", Bucky said, eyes casted downward. "So..." "You're moving into the Tower with us today. The sooner you're with us, the better.", Steve voiced sternly. "Rooms are already set, but you guys get to choose how you want to decorate them and stuff. Don't worry. I'll pay."

"A quinjet ride with seven teenagers for two hours?" Skarlet said. "Sounds like heaven" Wade pointed at her and said" She's totally my daughter!"

Thor did a double take. "Son of Wil! When did you get here?" Sam blinked at him. "I've been here." "Wade." "Oh." "I've been here. Just been quiet." "I didn't even notice.", Clint admitted, looking at the dark haired girl dressed in purple. He knew that was Kate, his daughter because he felt the vibes from her. He smirked, thinking of all the fun the two could have crawling through the vents and shooting rubber arrows at their friends.

Wade meanwhile was making a list of people for him and Skarket to "brutally injure". Steve recognized the look, but decided not to comment on it. No matter how many times he warned him, the Merc with the Mouth was going to listen. Besides, he got use to it.

Meanwhile, similar thoughts were going through the others' heads. 'I wonder if he would want to fly?' Sam was almost giddy at the thought. He also pondered how weird it was to share a kid with Steve. He already had one with Natasha.

'I'm going to teach him how to kill someone... with his pinkie toe.' That was definitely Natasha. 'I wonder if she would like exploding arrows.' Yup. Clint.


	2. Chapter 2

After going on the Quinjet, the teens went out of their way to annoy Bruce to see him Hulk out.

"Come on, Uncle Bruce! You know you want to! Don't ignore me, damn it!", Skarlet tried. Bruce was effectively ignoring her and the other teens, headphones on and listening to soothing music. Sam chuckled. "Kids, you realize if he Hulks out, it will be a disaster, right? It takes a lot to repair a Quinjet." "Didn't the Hulk fly one once?", Wanda asked. Sam glanced at her. "That's besides the point."

"Come on! Bruce is Teddy's dna dad and Teddy never hulks out: well he did once rip off a HYDRA agents head when he hit Billy" Kate mused.

"Okay, he deserved it. No one touches Billy like that!" "Teddy, we're trying to get him to Hulk out. Not you, remember?", Tommy reminded. He jumped on Bruce's back, startling the man. "Come on, just once."

Bruce slowly removed his headphones when he turned to the teens, they immediately sat down, except Skarlet, from his deathly glare. "You. Don't. Want. That." His eyes turned a bit green as he added darkly. "I promise you that much." "Friendly reminder. Bruce is scary when he isn't the Hulk.", Pietro chuckled.

"You haven't seen Skarlet when someone takes her cupcake" Eli shuddered.

Tony snapped his fingers. "Putting that on the list." Steve looked his way. "Did you just quote from me?" "Maybe I did. You say that a lot." "You do, Steve.", the others unionized.

The blond blushed, wishing he wore something to cover his face. Sam and Bucky hugged Steve, laughing at his embarrassment. "Soon you'll be a trend.", Sam teased. "You almost had... Instagram...", Bucky remembered, "crash because of your glorious pictures."

"Shut your faces.", the team leader growled. He moved back, resulting Sam and Bucky to fall on the floor. When they gathered their posture, they realized how close they were. "..." "..."

"Hey! No lovey dovey stuff around me unless it's Billy and Teddy!" Skarlet yelled putting her leg between Bucky and Sam. "Also Uncle Tony, you really don't wanna see what happens when someone p*** me off"

Tony blinked. "... Wade, she is definitely your daughter." Wade wiped away a tear comically. "My pride and joy!" "Oh we're definitely going to be the best parents ever.", Wanda smiled, sitting close to Billy. "I'm teaching this one the spells I know." "Me and you are racing.", Pietro smirking to Tommy.

When the teams got to the tower, Skarlet ran in yelling" Windows! Open space! Couches!" and collapsed on a couch, Billy seating himself next to her. "What exactly was your housing arrangement at HYDRA" "A cell with exactly one window and four beds. When we weren't going stir crazy, we were being experimented on and tortured" James said, this being the first time he spoke (in front of the Avengers at least)

Bucky turned to Steve. "Can I please go slaughter some HYDRA agents?" "Not today." "Damn." "I said 'not today', not 'no'." "That will do." 

Tony stepped up. "Well, your rooms are going to be a lot bigger. You'll think you're living in a house." "That's great. But is it okay Billy and I share space?", Teddy asked, hand clasped around Billy's smaller one. Seeing how close the two was, Wanda and Bruce nodded. "Of course. I don't see the problem." "Thank you."

Skarlet pulled out two knives and a pair of sais and asked" Are we allowed to keep our weapons?"

"I don't see why not.", Steve shrugged. "You guys hungry? We can order out or something.", he suggested, not paying attention to the crestfallen expressions Natasha and Sam's faces.

"Chinese food!" "Pizza!" "I feel like burgers" Exactly one hour later, the teens had settled on pizza (Skarlet said pizza and no one argued with her) and the teens were asking the Avengers questions about the outside world, as they had been taught history by HYDRA but believed exactly 0% of it

Steve and Bucky were no help with doing so since they were still learning themselves, but they knew enough. At one point, Clint changed the conversation to training the team. Specifically crawling through vents.

"Clint, no. You got a mini Hawkeye already. We don't need all of them crawling through vents. Too crowded anyways.", Natasha protested. The archer pouted. "That's not fair!" "Well, can I train Eli to fly?!", Sam asked.

"No!" The adults said while Eli said" Yes!" "I just realized, Billy has Clint and Wanda's dna more prominently than the others, which makes him both Clint and Wanda's son" Vision added. Everyone looked at Billy who in turn look uncomfortable with the attention.

Teddy noticed and gripped his hand a bit tighter, assuring him it was okay while wrapping an arm around the smaller boy. "He doesn't like attention to much." Wanda had walked over, placing a hand gently on Billy's shoulder. "It's okay. I didn't like attention for a while either." "Wait, so Clint shares a kid with my sister? That's unfair.", Pietro pouted. "How is that unfair?", Thor questioned, confused really.

Pietro gave a "uh duh" look to Thor. "Technically Tommy has your dna but he's also Billy's twin...actually let's pretend that he's Clint and Wanda's kid too; less confusing" Tony said. "Ты идиот (You're a idiot)" Billy snarked making Wanda and Pietro snort with laughter.

"What did he say?" "Nothing, nothing.", Pietro voiced, clearing his throat. "The pizza should be here by now, right?", Natasha pondered. Bruce got up. "Yeah. I'll go downstairs and get it.", he volunteered. "Anybody wants to go with me?"

Sam and Bucky volunteered and the three went downstairs. "Anyone else find it weird just two days ago, none of us knew you guys existed?" Peter gestured at the teens: or more rather Skarlet, his now stepdaughter?

"Почему вы пришли искать нас? (Why did you come looking for us?)" Billy asked Wanda.

Wanda tapped her chin in thought. "Well, because we thought you needed a home. Any kid deserves one." "Yup! And HYDRA deserves a quick katana up the---"

"We're back with pizza!", Sam announced, looking a bit flustered in the face while Bucky looked a bit out of it. Bruce was smirking a little. "What happened?", Natasha asked, always the observant one.

Before Sam or Bucky could answer, Bruce did. "The pizza delivery guy thought they were a couple and even said they would be cute as one." "Aaaaahhhh.", Steve cooed, ignoring the glares he got while Eli and Kate covered their mouths to muffle a laugh.

Skarlet and Billy both grabbed a pizza and smiled at each other. Just a month ago they weren't so happy.  
-Flashback-  
Being HYDRA experiments didn't mean you got special treatment, in fact the avenger clones were treated like prisoners.

Every other day one of them would leave the cell to fight, kill unfit HYDRA recruits, and get tortured. James fought well enough but refused to kill anyone, resulting in more tortures.   
Skarlet always told herself she was shortening HYDRA's allies to ease her mind from completely panicking.

Tommy and Teddy seemingly had it easy because of their strength and speed. Even if so, they went through the same torture when they disobeyed or wasn't to HYDRA's expectations. It made them even angrier and to the point that some days, they went overboard with the training.

Eli was particularly in the same boat with James, given that they did share the same 'father'. He didn't enjoy killing, but he went ahead with... offing the recruits.

Kate, not only did she share the same blood with Clint, but her methods was nearly identical. Her mind was vulnerable, easily broken. Sometimes she didn't end feel human. Her friends reminded her that she was.

And then there was Billy. With his powers he was HYDRA's... 'golden boy'. They forced him to train harder and longer. He had to learn spells that could easily annihilate someone at the flick of his wrist. It broke his spirit, leaving him to believe he just exist, not living.

One day, James and Billy were training against each other, in full view of HYDRA's leaders while Lana watched.

Both boys were pushed to the limit, trying to one-up each other. James eventually overpowered Billy, earning him a backhand across the face from Viper, the head trainer. "You dare believe you won this battle?!" she yelled grabbing for her gun to shoot James with. James raised his arms in a X in fright at the last second to block her, summoning a surge of lighting at her. Viper flew backwards hitting the wall, while James looked at his arms in confusion.

"What... what was that?", the redhead gasped, his blues trained on the fading cackle of lightning on his skin. It took him a while to look up, seeing the stunned looks of the others. Billy was still on the ground, hand settled on his cheek. Teddy, who must have just arrived because he wasn't there before, was behind the magic user, crouched close to him protectively.

"James?" The boy glanced over to the damaged wall to see that Viper was indeed unconscious. He stepped back, the rest of his companions coming up. "What---" "We... we have to get out of here. I can't take this anymore!"

Skarlet helped James up and whispered "Where would we go? HYDRA would just find us" James frowned at her while HYDRA agents picked up Viper to take her to the med bay.

James shrugged, unsure. He was... he didn't want to take anymore of HYDRA's abuse. He didn't want his family to take anymore of HYDRA's abuse. "I don't know... but... we have to get out of here. Eventually, HYDRA will one day get tired of us and probably kill us." "Billy, are you okay?", Tommy asked, worried for the brunet that looked nearly identical to him.

Billy shook his head. "James, Strucker needs to see you and Tommy" an agent said. Tommy and James exchanged pondering looks before following the agent, but not before Tommy shot Teddy a look that told him to be watchful of his 'brother'. 

They walked through a dimly lit hallway, away from the damage. It reminded James of what he did. "Remind me to apologize to Billy." He didn't did to see the gaze Tommy shot him with, but he felt it.


	3. Chapter 3

When James stepped into Strucker's office he saw the tray of torture devices ready. 'Why? What did I do wrong?' James thought. "You've been hiding your powers from me James" Strucker snarled.

James subconsciously took a step back. "W-what? I haven't been hiding any powers from anybody." "You have. We haven't seen you ever conjure up lightning before. It's obvious that you've been hiding it.", Strucker scowled, standing up. He rounded his desk, James gulping and stiffening at the lessen amount of space between them. "Why? Why have you been hiding your powers?" "I haven't. I just discovered them. And even if I was, you guys would already been informed of them anyways. You're always experimenting on us. You've done it enough to have our blood samples."

James was slapped across the face. "You may have Captain America's strength but you're just was weak as him" James felt the lighting surge come up but calmed down enough to stop it, "Maybe if you didn't treat us like s***, we won't end up like the Winter Soldier!" 'James you're an idiot: you just said said the forbidden W and S words'

Strucker's glare darkened. "You're only treated this way because you need to be put in your place. But it seems you're not punished enough." Before Strucker could do anything, the sound of slamming was heard. The door was broken down, one of the HYDRA agents being thrown through it. "What the--"

"James!", Eli called to his technically half-brother. "Come on!" "What are you doing?! How dare---"  
Strucker never got to finish before Skarlet came out of nowhere and knocked him out.

"Skarlet!" "I only gave him a concussion, Eli don't p*** out now!" "Skar, what're you doing?" "We're busting out of here" James pulled her into a kiss. Lana appeared and said" Kids let's go now!"

They quickly followed the woman, only fighting off a few HYDRA agents on the way out. With each encounter, their anger was released through their blows.  
It didn't take long before they made it outside. Tommy looked from the left to the right, alarms ringing in the background. "What the heck are we doing now?"  
Lana gestured them to continue to follow her. She opened the door to one of the vehicles, a black sleek van that was already packed. "Get in. I'm getting you kids out of here."  
"Lana, thank you.", Kate sighed as she and the others piled in.

"I'm taking you to the farthest motel away from here" Lana said to the teens. "Then I'm looking for the Avengers"

"The Avengers? Why?", Eli asked, not really protesting the idea.  
Lana didn't take her eyes off the road. "You are born from their DNA. You and James from Captain America. Teddy, the Hulk. Kate, Hawkeye. It's best they know. Besides, they'll welcome you. Deadpool is part of the Avengers. Skarlet's father."

"What if HYDRA finds us? We're dead" Skarlet pointed out. "Out of all people, I'm surprised you're worried about that.", Eli sassed lightly. Skarlet stuck her tongue at him. "I have the right to be."

"And HYDRA won't. Or at least hurt you anymore. The Avengers won't allow that. SHIELD won't allow that." "They didn't know HYDRA was under their nose for a while. I'm kind of iffy about SHIELD.", Teddy admitted, Billy sitting close to him. "That's why they're going to be extra careful with you."

-End Flashback-  
Billy now laid on a bed, confused on how he got there. Teddy sat next to him and said" You blacked out Billy. You almost went into shock again"

Billy looked around, noticing only Teddy, Tommy and Skarlet was in the room.  
He frowned at his boyfriend's words. "I did?" "Uh huh. Aunt Wanda's worried for you.", Skarlet voiced.

"Where are the others?" "Well, we refused to leave you alone, but to distract the others from worrying too much about you, our 'parents' decided to teach them a few things, help them settle down and stuff.", Teddy answered. Skarlet hummed in thought. "It's weird that Eli and my boyfriend share the same DNA with each other. Who that make Eli like... my future brother-in-law?"

"I'm sorry if I scared you Teddy" Billy said in his Sokovian accented voice. Teddy smiled and hugged him.

Skarlet and Tommy made differentiating faces. "Sometimes you two are too cute." "And extremely cliche." "Shut up, Tommy."

"You and James are no better!" "I've seen the looks you shoot at Kate. You can't talk!" "That's not true!" "Yeah right!"

"Guys! Billy's trying to sleep" Teddy scolded them. "Wasn't he awake two minutes ago?"

Teddy's eyes narrowed in a glare. For once, Skarlet backed down. "Okay, okay. We're going. But come and get us when he's awake... again." The 'son' of Hulk nodded, turning back to lay beside Billy, holding him protectively around the waist. The other two quickly left the room to find the others. In such a big place that they were still unfamiliar with, it was a bit problematic, but they managed. They followed the sound of shouting coming from the den.

They first noticed the sight of wide spread metal wings, next came excited squealing. "Oh, Eli! You look so awesome!" "Tony, did you really make him wings, too?!" That shout was definitely Steve. Tony had shook his head. "No, I didn't. Those are Sam's wings that I was working with. I just added a few more details to them."

"What'd we miss losers?" Skarlet asked, sitting next to James. "Is Billy okay?" "Yeah, he just does this thing where he blacks out, 89% of the time he goes into shock. We don't know why"

Tommy nodded. "He's doing better. Teddy's staying with him." "I don't blame him.", Wanda voiced, concern in her eyes for Billy. "You made it in time to see Eli try to kill himself.", Kate teased, getting a glare from said male. "Why are you and Skarlet always out to get me?" "Because you're an easy target." "Was that an archer joke?"

"Could be." "I hate you." "Love you, too."

"They're definitely our kids" Tony said. "Most definitely.", Steve agreed, he glancing towards James and then Eli. He could see himself in both boys, but he could also spot traits from Natasha and Sam respectively.

Skarlet definitely had Wade's red and black color scheme, her hail was even blood-red with a black streak.

Teddy and Billy weren't present at the moment, but he seen the kids earlier. He remembered the subtle buffness of Teddy, similar to Bruce's own built, just slightly bigger. He also had Bruce's gentle and calm persona. Billy and Tommy looked oddly identical, just with varied hair colors and eyes. 

Tommy looked like a younger Pietro, just clad in green. Billy was definitely Wanda's son because of the aura he let out. Kate, she was indeed Clint's child with all the purple she wore. She didn't even hide her ability to work with an arrow.


	4. Chapter 4

“So are we gonna live with you guys or are you gonna kick us out to the crib after a while?” Skarlet asked. 

“Wade Junior, you’re living with us here. Forever. Whether you like it or not.”, Tony teased, a bit blandly, and not looking into Skarlet’s glare.  
“You’re our kids. If would be wrong for us to just kick you out.”, Bruce said, Teddy on his mind. He was a bit about someone sharing his DNA, but his cousin Jennifer made him realize it was okay. With Teddy it would be no different.

“Tony has rooms and such already set up for you to actually stay. Trust me, he made that clear with me.”, Peter recalled. “They all did.”  
Skarlet laid her head on James’ shoulder, “What if HYDRA finds us?” “Then we kill them.”

Eyes turned to Bucky. He noticed the stares, but was unfazed by them. “I had it with HYDRA taking from people. Using innocence as their own benefit. HYDRA ever so dares touch any of you they are going down.”

Eli turned to Sam with wide eyes. “He’s my 'stepdad’?” “Eli!” “What?” “Doesn’t that mean Skarket is Peter’s stepdaughter? Which makes Tony and Steve grandfathers?”

Tony and Steve exchanged glances, the blonde blushing. “W-what? Tony and I aren’t l-like that.” “Oh don’t deny it. You and Tony dance around each other just as much as Sam and Bucky do.”, Natasha sighed, kicking so he was pressing against Tony. His face got as red as James’ hair when Tony smirked at him.

“She’s right, you know. I always wanted kids with you, but having Eli and James with certainly do.” “And if Skarlet is Peter’s stepdaughter and is dating James who is your son… wow. I don’t want to think about that.”, Pietro said.

“Neither do I, anyways, I’m going to take the girls, and my son, shopping tomorrow!” Wanda clapped her hands together with glee. “Thank Thor I set up bank accounts for everyone in time.”, Tony sighed, tucking his head on Steve’s shoulder. “You’re warm, love.”

“Tony, super soldier serum.” “When do you want to get married? Ooh! Which one of you girls want to be the flower girl?” Skarlet instantly pointed at Kate.   
-Later-   
Wanda had done well on her promise and took Skarlet, Kate, and Billy shopping. Natasha decided to tag along because some had to keep an eye on them. Nothing was going to get past her to harm the girls and Billy. Her own son was back at the Tower, so she really didn’t have to worry about him.

Skarlet generally only picked red and black things but was confused about what a skirt was. “How can a girl fight in this?” Billy eyed the skirt. “I question that. But who fights in a skirt?”

“I’ve fought in dresses before. Skimpy ones. It’s called skills.”, Natasha smirked. “I’m teaching Peter how to break someone’s neck with his legs so I can teach you girls how to fight in a skirt.” 

After the skirt questions, they five headed to the food court where Kate discovered the most dangerous of enemies: a brain freeze.  
The others watched as she got down on her knees, groaning at the feel in her head. “Ooooohhh! I hate this! What is this?!” 

“Clint acts the same way whenever he drinks something cold. And he crawls through vents and has been in way colder conditions before.”, Wanda sighed. Billy was rubbing Kate’s back to soothe her. 

“Didn’t answer my question! WHAT IS IT?!” “It’s a brain freeze” Natasha smirked. “I froze my brain?!” “Not really. It’s more of an expression. It’s just so cold that it feels like you did. Don’t worry, you’ll live.”

Kate groaned, not caring for the stares people were giving her. Skarlet noticed them, too. She glared back and many turned away. “You’re a badass” Natasha told her. “What?” “You just glare at people and they melt like ice”

Wanda nodded, impressed. “Wade has the same effect. Remember how Peter was being checked out and he appeared out of nowhere?” “That was funny.” “Yes it was. Wade’s protective.”


	5. Chapter 5

Skarlet pondered on something and blurted out “I want a haircut” and pulled her hair over her shoulder to show that it was so long it almost reached her knees. “HYDRA only ever gave the boys buzzcuts and I’d rather not look like Medusa from the Inhuman Royal family”   
Natasha shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Let’s go get you a haircut.”, she smiled, leading the kids and Wanda to a nearby hair salon. Wanda ran fingers through her own hair. “I think I want it a bit more curled.”

“I want to change my hair, too!”, Kate said, brain freeze done. Billy and Natasha decided to get nothing and just walked around the shopping center. “This place is huge” Billy noted. “Yeah, Steve and Bucky got lost on their first visit here and we found them in a music store listening to stuff from the 40s”

“How… I don’t want to know.”, Billy sighed, with an amused shake of his head. Natasha had let out a small laugh. “Yup. It’s amazing how those two can find something from their era without even trying. Enjoying yourself?” “To be honest, yeah. Seeing Kate suffer from brain freeze was actually funny” Billy laughed. 

“I’m glad you thought so. I gotten it on camera so I can show the others later.”, Natasha grinned. She wondered what shop she could show Billy in that would peek his interest. “It’s weird, Wanda didn’t give birth to me but she’s my mom…are her and Clint together?”  
Natasha shook her head. “Obviously, you haven’t seen the looks her brother gives Clint. Pietro is oddly fond of him. I mean he jumped in front of bullets for him. And survived. We thought he was dead, but days later, he risen up and the first thing he did was ask for Wanda and Clint.”

“So…my uncle is with my dad” Billy said obviously confused. Natasha nodded, holding back a laugh. “Yes. Hey, it may be awkward, but remember Kate is technically Pietro’s step child and I seen how Tommy and her been giving each other looks.”  
“Okay, this is all way too confusing.”

“What’s confusing?” Skarlet sat next to Billy. He looked up to see that Skarlet’s hair was now shoulder length with one side completely shaved off. The older redhead gave an impressed nod. “Nice haircut, Skar.” “Thanks. Now answer my question.”

“The relationships within our new family is awkward.”, Billy answered, his accent drawling out a bit. “Kate and Tommy are technically step-siblings, because their 'parents’ are dating.” “And they like each other.” “Exactly.”

“I’m right here.”, Kate reminded. “We knew that” Skarlet teased. Kate just pouted, not really knowing what to say at this point. This was Skarlet. What was to comment to her teasing? “And there’s Eli.” “What about him?”

“He’s like that kid that has the parents that are divorced, but good friends. And then has step-parents, one for each of his biological parents.”, Natasha said. “That would technically make him Skarlet’s 'brother-in-law’.” “Wait, when did I—” “Payback.” “Payback for what?”

“For pretending I’m not here! But I agree that it is awkward how Tommy and I are technically step-siblings but we like each other.” “So you admit it!”, Wanda gasped, Billy smirking beside her. Realizing what she just said unintentionally, Kate blushed, ducking her head.

“Damn it…”  
-Later-  
When they got back to the tower, James looked up at Skarket and said “Whoa”   
Skarlet kept her blush well hidden with a grin. Kate wiggled her brows, seeing James’ starstruck stare. “I know! She looks good, doesn’t she?” “She also have! But… that haircut is really beautiful on you, Skar.”, James admitted, grabbing the red and black clad girl and pressing a kiss to her nose.

Tommy had been walking past and stuck his tongue out. “Mushy.” Eli promptly tripped him and when Tommy went to glare at him, the other was looking the other way as if he didn’t do anything.

“So we gonna train anytime soon?” Skarlet sassed. “We will. Steve… Dad… I’m totally not sure if we should call them by their names or what… Anyways, he said we’ll be training soon. They’re just getting the training room set up for us.”

“Aren’t you flying with Sam later?”, Kate asked. Eli frowned. “I have to actually do combat first before I’m ready for that. And trust he’s disappointed as well.”

“That training room better be indestructible, remember how many training rooms we destroyed at HYDRA?” “Oh yeah. That was disastrous.”, Teddy laughed as he entered the room. He went over to Billy and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Who destroyed more rooms?” “It’s like a three way tie between you, Skarlet and Billy honestly.”, Tommy sassed.

“I destroyed rooms kicking HYDRA ass. Ted and B destroyed rooms…doing other stuff” Billy and Teddy blushed, fake coughs hiding their embarrassment. Skarlet and Kate snickered, James shivering at the thought. Eli and Tommy looked pretty indifferent, Tommy more disturbed though. He didn’t want to think about his twin in that manner.

“You’ve already…done…it?” Tony asked. “If you’re talking about sex, yeah” Teddy deadpanned. The other Avengers had piled into the room, dressed in training clothes. “We have some clothes ready for you… Tony, is something wrong?”, Steve asked.

“We can’t let these kids gets the best of us. They’re already having sex!”, Tony gasped, grabbing Steve’s hands. “Steve, you, me, bedroom, right now.” “Tony! We’re training the kids!” “Anybody else had sex?”, Bucky asked dully.

James raised his hand “I’ve seen Skarlet topless? Does that count?” Suddenly James was thrown to the floor and Skarlet pinned him down. “You what?!” Tommy snickered at James’ panic expression. “I didn’t mean to!”

“You seen me topless?!” “Isn’t what as if I didn’t find you less attractive, love! Because you are! You’re very attractive!”   
Skarlet said" You’ll be lucky if we’re not fighting each other, otherwise…well I won’t hurt you that much" and kissed James’ cheek.  
He calmed down, glad he wasn’t killed today and that his girlfriend is more forgiving than he thought. Sam shook his head, hands on his hips.

“You kids are growing up faster than we thought. Eli, stay a virgin!” “What?!” “I love how Sam is already acting like a mother hen.”, Clint teased.  
-  
The teens dressed in the training uniforms given to them and went into the training room. “These (Tony gestured to robots) are life model decoys, or LMD for short. You guys are gonna fight them. Skarlet you’re fir-” Tony barely finished his sentence when Skarlet launched herself at the LMDs and proceeded to kick a** with her sais.

The others stepped back, dodging flying broken pieces from the robots Skarlet effortlessly destroyed. Wade smiled in approval. “I’m so proud of her! Peter, our daughter is just so awesome!” Peter could only nod, wide eyed at the destruction.

Eli sighed. “I give up. I knew this would happen. I’m gone." “So I can teach him to fly now?”, Sam deadpanned, ignoring Tony’s sobbing cries from a corner. “No!”

“I think that’s unfair. A baby bird should be free from the nest.”, Clint voiced. “Because Eli is Steve and Sam’s kid, I’m calling that a double whammy.”, Bucky teased.

Skarlet finished by ripping the last robots head off and kicking it like a soccer ball to Eli which hit him in the chest. Eli glared at her, his lips in a flat line. “I’m so done.” Teddy just patted his head in sympathy. “There, there.”

“Why am I always your target, Skarlet?” “Because you’re a mother hen.”, Billy deadpanned with a shrug. Eli just threw his hands up.  
“Someone has to be. All of you act like toddlers! Not teenagers!”

“I know the feeling.”, Steve nodded, putting his arm around Eli’s shoulders. “Anyways since Skarlet destroyed the LMDs in five minutes, who wants to watch a movie?” “I do!”, came the chorus of everyone, except Eli who was now resting on Steve’s shoulder, looked as if he wanted to cry. Yup, he was done with life at this point.

“What movie you want to watch?” “Power Rangers? We watched the show while in HYDRA” Teddy said. “Thank god one of you suggested it!”, Clint praised, going over and hugging Teddy for a second. “I’m been trying to convince Tony to let us watch it!”

“I never said no! I just had to get it.”, Tony shrugged. “How did… Tony, you’re rich. You’re Tony Stark. You’re Iron Man! How did you have to wait to get the movie?!”, Pietro asked.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay. I’m lazy.” “Oh. Oh really now?!”, Steve sassed. “God Fury’s gonna have so many headaches around all of us combined” Natasha laughed. “Can I skip a movie?” Billy raised his hand, “I don’t like Power Rangers”

Clint looked his way. “Why?” “Maybe because he shares the same name as one of the characters and he ends up—” Sam quickly pressed his finger to Wade’s mouth. “Shush! Do not spoil it or I swear you’re gonna need more than your healing factor to save you.”, he threatened, meaning it.“

"I was gonna say probably end up dating the blond dude” Wade covered up what he was actually gonna say. Sam stepped back. “Oh. Okay. But spoil anything and I so promise you I will try to end you.” “What if we’re related, given our last names. Like distantly.”

“You… never mind.”“Touch my dad and what I did to those really disposable robots will happen to you” Skarlet threatened. Sam put his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. But don’t touch my son again. The only boy you should be touching is James.”  
“It’s official. His name is now Mama Wilson.”, Natasha teased.

Eli sighed, now in Bucky’s arms, who looked oddly happy. Like the stepdad who is finally accepted. “Skarlet, you act like a child sometimes.” “Don’t worry. One day I’ll send you, Sam and Bucky on your own mini vacay.”, Tony promised. “Least I could do for my stepson.” “He’s already trying to win you over.”, Kate teased. “Can we go watch the movie now?”

“So… are we going to watch a movie or not?”, Tommy asked. Pietro lifted him up, placing him on his shoulders like no big whoop.  
“Let’s go watch a movie!”

“I got the snacks!”, Peter declared, grabbing Wade’s hand and running out the room. “I’m not watching it” Billy tried walking away but Teddy grabbed his arm and lifted him bridal style and said" If this movie turns out bad, you’re suffering with me"

Billy moaned out of despair, wiggling in Teddy’s arms to escape but the blond was stronger. He whined about being let go the whole way to the den, eventually giving up when Teddy kissed his cheek and sat him in his lap.  
The others soon gathered in, Peter and Wade coming back with snacks before settling next to Steve and Tony. 

“Teddy, let me go!” “Sorry BB, you’re staying right here” Skarlet said, sitting on James’ lap, ignoring Natasha’s mother bear stare. James had put his arms around her. “Skar’s right, Billy. No use trying. If you don’t want to watch the movie, just close your eyes.”  
Eli just huffed, sitting between Bucky and Sam.

Before the movie even started, Billy casted a sleeping spell on himself, knocking himself unconscious. Wanda smiled at that while Tony blinked. “He… what… why… what?” “Don’t question it, Tony. Just watch the movie.”, Steve suggested as the movie started. Teddy didn’t even pay attention to the movie, watching only Billy as he slept.

Skarlet and Kate glanced over, the red 'n’ black clad girl smiling while the younger archer cooed at the cuteness. “Aaaahhh. I think it’s gonna be hard paying attention to the movie. Billy’s adorable.” “I can’t believe Billy cast that spell on himself just to avoid watching this” Tommy laughed. 

“He is Billy. It shouldn’t be a surprise.”, Eli pointed out, sneaking a cookie from Bucky. The brunet noticed, but didn’t say anything. “Billy’s always doing something weird. But it’s okay because it’s him. Anybody else, it just wouldn’t take.”  
“So Billy is precious?”, Peter asked.  
“Yes.”

“He’s a f*cking cinnamon roll” Skarlet said a matter-of-factly. Natasha tapped her chin. “Who else would be considered a cinnamon roll?” “Wanda’s definitely one.”, Pietro voiced, smiling at his sister who smiled back with a giggle.

“Like mother, like son” Teddy smiled. Most definitely. You kids are truly copies of us. In a good way. Teddy is definitely the kind one like Bruce is.“, Tony said. Said brunet ducked under a blanket he was using. "Shut it.” “And Skarlet is a murdering sociopath, like Wade” Wade smiled brightly at that. “I am a proud parent.”  
“We know this!”, came a chorus of replies. By the time the movie was over, all the teens had fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha made sure to get some pictures. “Cute.” Sam nodded, shifting Eli in his arms to carry him to his arms. Bruce smiled at Teddy and Billy. “They are too… aaawww.” Thor came beside him. “I’m not sure if I want to move them. They look comfortable.”  
“Let’s move them to their rooms, they’ll at least be comfortable”

Tony had gathered Peter into his arms since Wade was already carrying Skarlet, dodging her fist. Teddy was regretfully pried from Billy, being carried off by Thor, Bruce quickly following with Billy, asking Wanda if it was okay. Steve carried James. Pietro had Tommy in his arms who mumbled about something in his sleep.

Kate was easily carried off by a happy Clint, who continuously commenting on how peaceful she looked and just much similar she slept like him.  
-  
The next morning however, the Avengers discovered teenagers don’t wanna wake up…ever.  
Clint was too sleeping in, his love for beds just as great as his love for arrows. Tony and Steve were in Peter’s room, Wade sleeping beside him, trying to wake them both.

“Peter…” “NO!”

In James’ room, Natasha had no trouble. It was unclear of what she did, but the younger redhead was up in seconds.  
Skarlet had thrown a dagger at Thor in her sleep. Billy and Teddy’s cuddling was way too adorable to stop.  
So really the couple and Skarlet were the only ones sleeping in. Eli was surprisingly wide awake. Then again, he was Steve and Sam’s son, both have a habit of waking up early when they felt the need.

Kate had woken up and fallen back asleep three times while Tommy was pretty much a lost cause. 

“Those kids can probably sleep through a thunderstorm, huh?”, Bucky teased, sipping his coffee. “Five of them at least, James and Eli woke up instantly” “They’re Steve’s kids. And Tony’s stepkids. Tony doesn’t sleep.”, Bruce confirmed, Thor rounding him and offering him a Poptart.

“The daughter of Wade almost killed me!” Thor said dramatically. “Sorry about that.”, Wade apologized. Bruce gave Thor a brief kiss in sympathy. Sam was glad he had bacon in his mouth, otherwise he would have laughed.

“Let Skarlet get up on her own” “Yes, let’s.”, Steve sighed, getting some orange juice and pouring two glasses, one for each of his sons. “Too early for bloodshed.”

Kate stumbled into the kitchen and said" Give me coffee dammit" “Language, young lady.”, Steve said, passing her some coffee nonetheless. “Let me guess, Billy and Teddy are cuddling it up in their room?”

“Yes, they are.”, Natasha nodded, tossing a strip of bacon at Clint’s mouth, who caught it effortlessly. He was just about to drink out the coffee pot but Tony stopped him real quick. “Hell no! Don’t do that! Mug!” “Sorry!”

“So what do we do now?” Eli asked as Skarlet walked in. “Can we sleep all day?” Kate asked as Tony said “Actually I was wondering if you could tell us more about your time in HYDRA”

James quickly stood from his seat. “Nope. Not doing this. I shall be locked in my room for the remainder of my life.” “Only if you guys are comfortable with it.”, Sam quickly added before his technically stepson left the room. James grabbed Skarlet’s hand and dragged her with him.

Eli waved after them. “Maybe for once I can get some peace.” “She is always bothering you, huh?”, Pietro teased. “Sometimes, but I still love her like my sis.”

“Why doesn’t James wanna talk about HYDRA?” Wanda asked gently. Seeing that they were the only two who could answer, Tommy, Billy and Teddy still sleeping, Kate and Eli exchanged looks. “Well…our time with HYDRA isn’t all rainbows and unicorns.”, Kate sighed sadly.

“James was treated badly just as the rest of us was, but he was often punished more because he was against killing.” “There also was this 'thing’ that happened. James and Billy were training against each other and Billy lost. Viper pulled a gun on James and he summoned this lighting at her”

“Neither me or Steve have powers like that.”, Natasha reminded. “Some of us have more than two parents.”, Eli said. "Skarlet’s dad could either be Wade or Wolverine, her mom can be Natasha or Gamora. For the sake of no incest, she decided Gamora’s her mom"  
Natasha just shrugged.

“Okay, so how about you, Kate?” “I’m mixed with Clint, Jean Grey and Rocket.” “A raccoon?”, Bucky laughed. Sam nudged him. “Dude, you look like a raccoon every time to put that black eyeliner on.”

“It’s not eyeliner.” “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” “Eli is the only one with three dads. Everyone else has at least some DNA from a female.”, Kate teased. “How is that even possible?”, Pietro questioned.

Bruce tapped his chin. “Hard to explain that one.” “Teddy has DNA from Bruce, Carol Danvers, and a Skrull” “Those weird lizard looking shapeshifting aliens?” Clint asked. “Exactly”

“With how that kid looks, you would have figured he was also Thor’s kid.”, Tony said, keeping his usual witty tone. Thor and Bruce exchanged glances. If they ever were to have a kid like that they hoped they looked like Teddy. He was a good-looking kid.

“What about me?” Teddy grumbled in his sleep as he took Kate’s coffee (the archer whimpered for him to give it back). Wade jumped a little. “Whoa. When did you get here?” 

“Just… now.”, Teddy yawned, sipping his 'stolen’ cup. Clint just poured Kate another mug. “You were talking about me?” “Maybe. You’re part alien, dude.”, Bucky said.

“And he still would be if he was Thor’s child, too.”, Steve sassed. “So an alien and a warlock are togeth-” “Don’t call Billy a warlock. He says it means oath-breaker. He hates that word” 

“I’ll keep that one in mind.”, Bucky said. “Besides, warlock doesn’t fit him anyways.” “I agree with that.”, Clint nodded. "Did you kids have codenames with HYDRA?”, Natasha asked.

“They called us experiments so not really” “Then we should totally come up with some for you. Any you suggest?”, Sam asked, not liking the fact HYDRA called them experiments like they were in 'Lilo and Stitch’.

“Well Tommy nicknamed himself Speed” “Hulkling is a good one for Teddy.” Bruce looked over at Tony, eyebrows raised. “Really?” “He’s like a tiny Hulk. Why not?”

“Billy doesn’t like the word warlock…how about Wiccan?” “He would like that for sure.”, Eli noted. Clint gasped. “Oh my gosh! Eli, your name should be 'Patriot’!”

“Is this because I’m Cap’s son?” “Yes!” “Then Kate should be Hawkeye!” “But I’m Hawkeye!” “No, it’s my name now.” “Kate! Betrayed by my own daughter!”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Teddy?” Skarlet walked in. “Yeah?” “I think Billy’s sick”

Within seconds, Teddy was on his feet, rushing out the kitchen before anyone could say a word. Bruce quietly got up and followed him at a much slower pace.

Sure enough Billy looked pale and was sweating, groaning a bit. “HYDRA gave us drugs that kept us from getting sick, we haven’t had it for weeks”

Bruce touched Billy’s forehead, wincing at how warm he is. “Ooh, that’s bad. Teddy, keep an eye on him while I go fetch some of my supplies, okay?”

Teddy had already climbed onto the bed and pulled Billy into a hug.

The doctor of the team gave a small smile before heading to the Tower’s clinic. He grabbed what he needed and headed back, running into James.

“Whoa Doc, you okay?”

“I’m just fine, James. I’m just heading back to check on Billy. He’s sick apparently.”, Bruce answered softly.

“He’s sick?!”

“I was told HYDRA gave you certain serums so you wouldn’t get sick. How often was this?”

“No wonder. I’m surprised the rest of you didn’t get sick.”, Bruce voiced, stepping into Billy’s room.

Billy had fallen back asleep.

Bruce had checked his temperature and his vitals, careful not to wake him. “It’s just a little cold. He’ll be fine in a few days.”, he assured.

Teddy nodded “Thanks dad”

Bruce leaned over and hugged Teddy, feeling natural doing so. “It’s no problem, Teddy. Just keep an eye on Billy and if you need me don’t hesitate to get me.”

Teddy smiled and pulled Billy closer.

The doctor left the room, heading towards the den where everyone else was at the moment.

“What’re you so giddy about?” Natasha asked, noticing Bruce’s smile.

“Sorry, it’s just Teddy and Billy is so precious. I just… how did my DNA make something so lovable?!”

“Bruce, you’re a lovable person, Hulk or not.”, Sam scowled, hands on his hips. “And don’t you ever doubt that, capiche?”

“Okay, okay.” He was silent for a while, taking a seat on the sofa. “I already feel a connection with Teddy. Like… I never want to let him go.” “Same here. Skarlet’s my baby!”, Wade laughed proudly, Peter shaking his head with a small smile beside him.

“Love you to Dad” Skarlet said, playing around with a Stark Pad Tony gave her.

Sam suddenly held out his arms towards Eli. “Come hug me right now. I love you.”, he pouted. Eli just shrugged and went into Sam’s arms. Bucky had sneaked behind Eli and joined in the hug, the other two blinking.

“Bucky?” “Let me have this.” Natasha made sure she got a picture. Pictures actually.

Tommy hugged Pietro.  Kate and Clint shared a fist pump before hugging each other. “Hey, want to go practice some archery with these new specialized arrows I have?”, the make archer whispered, eyebrows wiggling in mischief. Kate’s eyes twinkled in interest. “Yes!”

“No! Clint the last time you used specialized arrows, I had to replace half of the doors here!” Tony yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh come on, Tony! I promise we’ll stay in the practice room!”  
“You said that last time.”, Bucky deadpanned.  
Clint frowned, glaring his way. “Shut your face.”

Skarket was filming them arguing. “Now, Clint, you’re not gonna–”  
“Tony, don’t tell me or my daughter what to do! Come on, Kate.”, Clint growled, grabbing onto Kate’s hand, gently, and leading her out the room.  
Tony ran after them. “Wait! No! Clint, please!”  
“I guess that means I can teach Eli to fly.”  
“Sam!”

“Then I’ll teach Skarlet murder!” Wade shouted. “Wade! That is a definite no!”, Steve scowled, crossing his arms.  
“Teach James how to toss the shield. Even-even.”

“Skarlet already knows murder anyways” Tommy said.

Wade pouted. “Ah shucks. That’s a whole bunch of bull—”  
“Language.”  
“Crap. I was going to say crap.”  
“Right.”, Peter deadpanned.

“Some HYDRA guy was creeping on Billy and Skarlet told him to back off. He shoved her, and she broke his neck”

“Sounds like something Wade would do if some guy was creeping on Peter.”, Pietro voiced. “I think Wade would be drenched in blood” Kate said.

“I was…”, Wade admitted darkly, Peter looking his way in shock.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”

Eli rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip a little. “So… uh… what are we…?”  
“Listen, mini Cap, Sam is teaching you to fly. I’m teaching Kate some achery.”  
“No, wait. Let’s order some food. How’s that? We’ll deal with this later.”, Bruce suggested.

Skarlet said “How about letting us outside? Me, Kate, and Billy were in a mall and we didn’t make it explode”

“That sounds fairly safe.”, Thor agreed. “I believe the young ones shall be let outside for they are not animals!”  
“Thank you, Thor, for that declaration.”, Steve voiced, patting Eli’s shoulder. “I agree though. Let’s them go outside. Fresh air, stretching the limbs.”  
“Less causalities.”, Tony added, sparing a glance at Clint who shrugged.

They ended up taking the kids to a small park.

It was relatively a good choice since Clint, Steve and Sam brought their arrows, shield and wings. No one actually seen them get them, but… no one was going to question it.

Skarlet was laying against James while he sketched on a pad of paper. Eli was being taught some lessons by Steve nearby, watching out for any hazards. Peter disappeared off to somewhere, along with Clint, Kate and Natasha.

Billy was practicing magic with Wanda. “So anyone feeling the hunger yet?”, Pietro had asked once him and Tommy sped back up to the group. The younger speedster looked just as energized as him.

“Yeah, feeling the hunger?”  
“You scare me sometimes, Tommy. You do.”, Teddy admitted, looking a bit weary. His eyes began searching around for Billy. It was a bit of a shock that the two were even physically apart since they’re always next to each other. “Anyone seen Billy?”  
“He’s still with Wanda, I believe.”, Steve answered, strapping his shield to his arm after catching it from Eli. “They should be—”

His words were then stopped by a shake. The group stiffened at the feel and the spotting of red glow from a distance. And that red glow was definitely familiar.  
“Aaaahhh crap.”, Tony huffed as he and the others followed to where the possible source was. They soon came to a rather interesting sight of Wanda floating, glowing red and snarling at five visibly frightened young men.  
“HOW DARE YOU!”

“And Wanda’s now an over-protective mother” Bruce said. Skarlet however glared at the boys, saying" They called Billy a…a…f*ggot"

“I hope they have nightmares every second they close their eyes.”, Kate hissed. “Every second.”

They watched as Wanda settled down once the men ran off. She rushed to Billy’s side and hugged him to her chest. He was visibly upset, but with Wanda’s arms around him, he would do better.

Teddy ran to Billy and said" Did they hurt you?! If they even had one finger on you I WILL BREAK THEM!!“

Billy shook his head, wiggling himself in the taller’s arms. "I’m fine. Mom pretty much got to them before they had the chance.”

“I still wanna break them” “Now right now, Teddy. We don’t need SHIELD or the cops on us.”, Steve chuckled lightly.

Teddy hugged Billy tighter and growled “They insulted my Billy” “Let’s be mature about this because they weren’t. But hey, go ahead and put a hurt on them.”

The group headed back to the Tower to train more, Tony having invented new robots that couldn’t be destroyed by sais.

“Alright. Think you kids, looking at you Skarlet, can be gentler with the bots?”

Billy said “No promises” and activated his magic.

Tony grabbed hold of Steve’s hand and lead him to take cover. “Oh boy.. ” In just thirty seconds Billy destroyed Tony’s second batch of robots.

The creator moaned in sadness, Bucky making sure he got it all on camera.

“I know you can more. You’re a genius!”, Billy voiced, walking over to Teddy. “I made those sword proof not magic proof!”

“If you first don’t succeed, try again.”  
Tony growled, trying to stay calm. Steve hugged him.


	9. Chapter 9

“Okay, now I’m bored” Skarket said. “Let’s make a fort or something!”, Kate suggested. “Or video games!”

“Fort!” Skarlet said. Eli was the first to bolt out, going to grab pillows and blankets.

James drew out a blueprint for the fort. Natasha peeked over his shoulder and smiled. “Planning everything out just like Steve would.”

“Hydra never really gave us time to act our age” Kate said. “That’s because they’re not humane in the slightest. Jerks…”, Bucky hissed, watching as Sam and Eli bring out more materials to make the fort.

With Billy’s magic and Tommy’s super speed, the fort was done in less than thirty minutes. “Twins! You got to love these two!”, Kate giggled, diving inside with Eli, a sucker for forts though won’t admit it, following her.  
“I’m coming in too!”, Clint declared also going inside.

“Clint is such a man-child” “But I’m your man-child. You know you love me!”, Clint laughed.

Pietro sped over to Clint and said “I love you too” Clint grabbed him, hugging him around the shoulders. “You better! Now get in here with me and the kids!”  
“No kissing inside the fort!”, Tommy demanded. “None of it!”

“Too bad! Teddy and Billy are cuddling and it’s way too adorable to separate!” Clint yelled back.

Tommy just sighed, knowing there’s no stopping it. He ignored the smirk Pietro had, his friends giggling.

Skarlet shoved Kate into Tommy. They blushed at the close contact, Eli snapping a picture before diving back into the fort. “You two are cute together.”  
“There’s Skarlet and I, Teddy and Billy, and now Kate and Tommy.”, James chuckled.

Skarlet kissed him.

Wade made sure he got a picture, Peter shaking his head and smiling. “We’re gonna have a large scrapbook.”

“I’ll make it!”, Sam volunteered from inside the fort, Bucky beside him. “Oh we know you’ll do it.”  
When the two kissed, Eli made a face. “I can’t believe I have four dads.”  
“Technically, yeah.”, Teddy spoke up, cuddling with Billy.  
-Later-  
It was undoubtedly a long day for the occupants of the Tower, new and old. Each of the teens were escorted to their rooms, just in case. Teddy had refused to leave Billy, so he was currently sleeping with the spellcaster’s room.

Billy began hearing the voices of HYDRA agents in his head. He shifted in Teddy’s arms, alerting the other with his whines and movements.

“Billy… Billy…”  
The brunet blinked opened his eyes. “Teddy… They won’t leave… The voices…”

“That’s impossible…unless they’re in the same building” Teddy realized.

There was a shout from somewhere, obviously Tony, thumps of footsteps coming near. Billy sat up when the door was kicked down. He was about to attack but a dart made its way into his arm, a slightly bigger one hitting Teddy. Billy felt dull, paralyzed and unable to even speak. All he felt was hands touching him before it went black.


	10. Chapter 10

When Billy woke up, he was back in his cell at HYDRA.

“Oh no no no. This… No!”  
“Billy, is that you?”  
Recognizing the voice, Billy peeked out his bars and meant with James’ shocked gaze.

“James? Do you…?”  
“We are, Billy. I know these cells. That attack was indeed HYDRA.”  
Billy glanced around, eyeing the other empty cells. “Where are the others?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t think they were taken.”

“Why us?” James sat back against the wall, thinking over the question. “I don’t know. Maybe it has to do with the… Incident.” “Your lighting?”

“Yeah that. I can imagine the experiments they want to do this time.”, James sighed.

Viper entered and smirked at the two. Billy frowned. “Oh it’s you. I really hope when they come to save us, they kill you.”

Viper turned to her guards “Gag him so I don’t have to hear his annoying voice”

“Shut him up also while you’re at it” James and Billy struggled, making it tough for the HYDRA guards to gag them after a while.

Viper smiled in satisfaction at the now restrained boys. She leaned closer to James’ cell. “I’ve waiting for this moment.”  
The glare the boy sent her was clear of anger and smugness. He knew she wasn’t going to get the pleasure.

Viper spent an hour personally torturing James. Billy was whimpering, feeling James’ pain. He hoped the Avengers would come soon.

“I will break you. I promise you.”, she threatened, hissing with truth. Viper then turned to Billy and said “Maybe that lighting surge will show up if I hurt him”

James was up on his feet. “Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare touch him!”, he hissed, not caring about the restraint on him.

Viper stabbed a knife into Billy’s arm. James growled, his eyes brightening to a whitish blue. Anger pooled at the pit of his chest at the sight of blood going down Billy’s arm.

Viper went to stab Billy again, but the knife was knocked out of her hand… With a bolt of lightning. She snapped her wide gaze at James, who looked out for her demise .

James shot lighting at her. Like before, she was knocked back, but definitely more damaged than before. The HYDRA agents went to attack James, but were shocked unconscious too.

“You okay?”  
“I should be asking you that.”, Billy responded, eyeing the unconscious Viper on the floor. “History does repeat itself.”  
“Well, let’s get out of here like before.”

James, now seemingly in control if his powers, blasted a wall apart. Billy whistled, impressed. “Whoa. Way too good. I bet Skarlet would love to hear about this.”

Then Billy heard a roar that was followed by “WHERE’S MY BOYFRIEND?!” “He’s here.”, James deadpanned as the two came to the expected sight of HYDRA agents being beaten.

Teddy was completely green, his hands having claws, large wings sprouting from his back, and was heavily breathing with anger.

“WHERE IS—”  
“TEDDY!”  
Hearing his name, the blond spotted his boyfriend, running over to him. He opened his arms, catching him with ease.


End file.
